


A Second Place Tumble

by KeytoMyCity



Category: B1A4, ZE:A
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Idol Derp Day, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baro places second in the 100m dash with style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Place Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic after watching Baro take that fall after barely losing to Dongjun at the Idol Championships. Apparently I get inspiration from the most random places.

The finish line was right in front of him. Dongjun from ZE:A ahead of him on his right, and Sangchu from Mighty Mouth behind him on his left. He was actually going to place second overall if he held his position. Passing over the finish line his legs tangled up under him. The ground met his body in a painful collision. 

Cheers from the crowd for Dongjun roared around him. Gasps and worried cries from the BANA section of the crowd were heard as well. Pulling himself up into a seated position he realized he wasn’t alone. Minho of SHINee was next to him and several others were there as well. 

He vaguely heard Minho’s voice asking him if he was okay. He could only shake his head to try and clear the fogginess that had encased it.

Quickly the rest of B1A4 sped over to him. Jinyoung and Gongchan were already checking his legs. CNU decided to try talking calmly to him, and Sandeul trying to make him to laugh. 

The fog still wouldn’t clear, but it was slowly fading. The voices were slowly becoming clearer.

Dongjun who had sped ahead, and was congratulated by three others of ZE:A. He looked up and noticed the big screen wasn’t showing him, but Baro on the ground. Turning away from his fellow members he ran over to his fellow athlete. Noticing the crowd he slightly pushed forward to see if Baro was alright.

Baro was already standing by the support of his fellow B1A4 members. Gongchan was still looking at his legs when Dongjun got to him, but stood up after a moments and smiled. CNU holding onto one of his arms, as was Jinyoung as Sandeul still working on his comedic skills. Slow clapping started after Baro stood up and started walking. Dongjun smiled, and Baro had an arm thrown across his shoulder as Sangchu and Dongjun led him away in celebration. 

The fog finally cleared when he was standing in between Dongjun and Sangchu. Super Junior’s Leeteuk was awarding them their medals. Announcing his second place, Leeteuk slipped the silver medal over his hat and head, and the medal was heavy on his neck, but he couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
